The VR Simulation
by Enclave-of-steel157
Summary: this is another story of the MLP fallout But it takes place in a simulation


The VR similator

**warning:** this episode has more to do with minecraft  
before we begin a quick recap

Moonlight dusk:Alicorn black coat brown mane. enclave soldier

Scotty:pegasus, sky blue coat, and dark blue mane. Brotherhood of steel knight

Sonya:pegasus light grey coat and pale blue mane. enclave recon sniper

Ashontae:unicorn red coat brown mane. brotherhood of steel scribe

terminal upload complete begin story...

Scotty:ashontae what are you doing with the old VR sim

Ashontae: just adding some upgrades I think you, Sonya and moonlight will find  
enjoyable.

Ashontae continued to work on the simulator for several hours until he finally finished.

Ashontae: hey guys! come down here!

everyone raced to the basement wondering what ashontae wants.

Moonlight dusk: so ashontae what is it?

Ashontae: I just finished upgrading the VR simulator and I think you guys will be

thrilled at what world simulation this is

Scotty: OOH OOH! Can me Sonya and moonlight go first!?

Ashontae: there's only 2 VR decks

Moonlight Dusk: Scotty maybe Sonya would like to take my place

Sonya: no no its ok you guys have your fun I have things to do

Moonlight dusk:um ok then il see you around *kisses her cheek*

Ashontae:alright the VR is ready you guys prepared?

they both nod as they stepped inside there VR Decks

Sonya:Ashontae are you sure this thing is safe?

Ashontae: oh Yeah yeah you got nothin to worry about

A few minutes passed then the simulator finally began running.

when Scotty and moonlight finally woke up they looked around realized that they

were no longer in the house nor the ruins of Miami but they were somewhere

familiar.

as they looked around they realized they were wearing there old power armors.

Scotty: w...where are we

Moonlight dusk: i..i think i know this place

Ashontae: so guy anything look familiar

Scotty:Ashontae where are ya dude?

Ashontae: don't worry you can hear me on the small radio chat in your pockets

they noticed that the grass and dirt were blocks and they saw animals except they

look different.

Moonlight dusk: i I KNOW THIS PLACE

Scotty: ME TO!

(they say it at the same time) 3 2 1 MMMIIINNEECCRRAAAFFTT!

Scotty: what should we do first!?

Moonlight dusk: OOHH! i know! il mine while you get wood and make a house!

Sonya:haha listen to them there like a filly in a candy store

Scotty: Sonya you seein this!?

Sonya: yup me and Ashontae can see the whole simulation.

it took them a while but they finally started mining

Moonlight dusk: just got to mine this ore and Holly crap!

Scotty: what! what is it!?

Moonlight dusk: CREEPERS!

Ashontae: HaHahahahaha! oh man look at him run!

Moonlight dusk flew out of the cave as fast as lightning, his wings flapping and  
beating against his sides until he crashed inside a big tree house Scotty made

Scotty: not bad the landing was hard though

Moonlight dusk:yo Ashontae can you give us some mods?

Ashontae: i was hoping you would say that il spawn a chest with a special

something in it

Scotty: cool where is it?

Sonya:aaaaallll the waaaayy on the other side of the map

Scotty: COME ON!

Ashontae:hey i want to make this challenging

Moonlight Dusk: alright we will travel and we won't use our wings

Scotty: Yeah we can take on a few mobs

the two then grabs there iron sword and charged out of the treehouse

Ashontae: remember if you die you will be out of the simulation

Moonlight dusk:tell me somethin i don't know brainiack!

Scotty: Skeleton! this guy is mine

Scotty maneuvers pass the arrow and stabs the skeletons head killing it  
instantly.

Moonlight dusk: hahaha! nice kill now then ONWARD!

After a great amount of mob fighting they finally made it to the chests

Scotty: oooo whats inside

Moonlight dusk:its.. Laser rifles!

Scotty: awesome this will come in handy! thanks ashontae

Ashontae:its the least i could do

and after that moonlight dusk and Scotty ventured into a Deep cave into a  
mineshaft all while being ambushed be zombies and creepers.

Scotty:moonlight you still alive

Moonlight dusk:yeah il all good still a little shaken by that ambush

Scotty: OOO GOLD! I call first

Scotty didn't notice that there was a cave spider spawner right above him he  
didn't realized until it was to late

Scotty:SPIDERS Moonlight Get em OFF!

Scotty was taking damage damage and poison damage about the time moonlight  
killed the cave spiders Scotty died

*exits VR deck* Scotty: i died Ashontae

Ashontae:i saw talk about an ambush.

Sonya: come take a seat were watching moonlight

Moonlight dusk :ok this is scary...uumm Scotty can you hear me?

Scotty: yeah moonlight im watchin ya

Moonlight dusk: has any of you heard of the herobrine myth?

Sonya:yeah why?

Moonlight dusk: Because i keep hearing weird cave noises!

Sonya:aaawww you sound so scared

Moonlight dusk: I Am scared! Ashontae Get me out Now!

Ashontae:sorry im just enjoyin the show

Sonya:aaawwww listen sweety when this is over you and me will make hot

chocolate head upstairs and il be there to make sure everything will be ok hows

that sound?

Moonlight dusk: ok...ok

once moonlight finally calmed down he continued down deeper into the mineshaft

Moonlight dusk: hey look Diamond! Yeah i knew i could do...

*VR deck opens* Moonlight dusk:w..what happened? did i win?  
Everyone is trying to hold back the laughter

Ashontae:you mean you didn't see that creeper behind you?

Scotty: BAHAHAHAHAAAHahaha

Moonlight dusk: forget this im headed to bed

Ashontae: Wow its late! 11:45 pm

soon everyone was in bed but moonlight was still bummed out

Sonya: its ok moonlight

moonlight dusk:i almost had it

Sonya: there's always next time besides it was fun hm?

Moonlight dusk: yeah it was hehe

Sonya:see as long as you had fun your a true winner

Moonlight dusk:yeah i guess i am

Sonya: now lets get some sleep *kisses him* love ya

Moonlight dusk: love ya to.


End file.
